Talk:Epyon VS Tigerzord/@comment-16919137-20140724173418/@comment-16919137-20140724211307
But can asterix compete with Popeye's feats of: -Popeye once lifted the earth in one of the Fleischer shorts that was spoofing Greek Mythology. (meaning he can lift up to 6.6 sextillion tons) -Using his pipe, Popeye once flew from the moon to Earth in under five seconds (this means that his top speed is at least Mach 13, but it IS likely that he can go faster) -Popeye has stretched his body to put Mr. Fantastic to shame and can alter his density and shape -He dog paddled an island that both he and Olive Oyl were stranded on back to the mainland. -With a lasso, he pulled the Grand Canyon together just so he could reach Bluto on the other side -He knocked a comet that would have destroyed the earth into tiny bits. -He punched Bluto so hard, Bluto hit the full moon, which was blown apart so that only a crescent was left -He pulled the moon closer to earth -He stopped a martian invasion by punching the fleet all the way back to Mars. - He pulled the world's continents back together again with only a lasso. -He knocked Bluto so hard, Bluto broke through the time stream and de-aged into an infant -He knocked Bluto so hard, he destroyed the constellations and altered the night sky. -He lassoed the sun and pulled it up just so the morning would come quicker. -He blew the sun out like a candle so he could get some private time with Olive Oyl. -In an episode spoofing Exodus where he played Moses, he got tired of waiting for God and parted the Red Sea himself. -He becomes a master of any discipline after taking spinach. He led a twenty man band, where he was the band himself, became a master musician, master sculptor, brilliant scientist, and a master magician. -Taking spinach renders him immune to magic. Bluto once tried to turn him into a frog, but he punched the spell back at Bluto. Also Zeus tried to zap Popeye with a lightning bolt, but Popeye punched it back at him, thus defeating Zeus by frying him. -Popeye can resurrect himself from the dead with spinach. His nephews force fed some to his lifeless body. Popeye's soul returned to his body, which got up and proceeded to beat the crap out of Bluto. -Popeye resisted being wiped out of existence by an animator. His pipe was fed spinach, Popeye willed himself back, and then he beat up the animator. Also Popeye can break the 4th wall. A real boy in the movie audience threw some spinach into the screen to Popeye. Popeye got up and hit Bluto so hard, Bluto was knocked into the real world. -Popeye can resist mind control after eating spinach. An evil hypnotist hypnotized Popeye into thinking he was a chicken. Popeye ate some spinach, snapped out of it, and then counter hypnotized the hypnotist into thinking he was a baby. -Popeye once ate an entire field of spinach to repel a Martian Invasion. He punched through a Martian disintegration beam, grabbed a flying saucer, threw it like a frisbee, and made it ricochet off the entire Martian invasion fleet like a pin ball. After all the Martian ships crashed, the ensuing explosion spelled the word “TILT” across the skyline. -Popeye has ran down Bluto, on foot, while Bluto was speeding away in a race-car in an attempt to kidnap Olive Oyl. -Popeye has ran down, and ran past (on numerous occasions), a speeding locomotive to save Olive Oyl, who was tied to the tracks, from being ran over. On one occasion, rather than untying her, he punched the speeding train and turned it into a pipe organ. -Popeye single-handedly laid track for a speeding train and punched through mountains to make tunnels for the train so that it could get to it’s destination near the coal mines. -Popeye has leaped into the air and punched out fighter jets in mid flight. -Popeye can fly like a fighter jet by spinning his pipe like a propeller and sticking out his arms like wings. When provoked, Popeye can use his pipe as a jet engine propelling himself through the air at mach speeds, even launching himself into space. Popeye can also survive re-entry and falls from sub-orbital heights. -Popeye has punched fast enough to deflect hundreds of rounds of machine gun fire at close range with his bare fists. -Popeye has chewed up steel beams and spit the metal out as bullets, nails, and rivets. -Popeye on numerous occasions has punched people and accompanying objects into cages, cabins, tents, tepees, stuffed animals, toys, etc. On one occasion Popeye was attacked by a Giant Octopus while he was diving for pearls. Popeye punched the octopus and turned it into a Merry-Go-Round. - During WWII, Popeye punched out a fleet of German battleships into individual cages to imprison over 100 Nazi soldiers. Popeye also punched through the gunfire of 10 Nazi fighter jets, in mid air, and punched the planes to splinters that formed a fence and imprisoned the pilots as they landed with their parachutes. He also got a medal of honor from Eisenhower. -During WW II Popeye once turned out all the lights in his hometown for a bomb raid in a matter of seconds. -Popeye once punched an enraged Giant King Kong-esque Gorilla into 3 separate monkeys, each covering their ears, eyes, and mouth (hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil) respectively. -Popeye punched out a giant Moby Dick-esque sperm whale and held it in one hand like a baby as it was dazed. -Popeye once punched a mountain into a hill because it was blocking his view. -Popeye once lifted up and body-slammed the 40 story building Olive Oyl’s apartment was in so that her floor was at street level and he could move her piano in. -Popeye once walked a tight rope while carrying a refrigerator, a wardrobe, a bathtub, a baby in a baby carriage, Olive Oil, and Wimpy (eating a burger). -Popeye once punched through super hypnosis vision from a Persian Magician, then punched the guy and his flying carpet turning them into a bazaar with rugs for sale. -While in Old Russia, Popeye punched through hypnosis vision and spells cast by Rasputin, then Popeye proceeded to punch Rasputin through the Kremlin which formed a jail around Rasputin. -Popeye once punched through magic spell bolts cast at him by a Genie Bluto had used to grant him three wishes. Popeye then punched out Bluto and punched the Genie back into the lamp before tossing the lamp into the horizon. -Popeye survived having a battle ship dropped on him by Bluto. -Popeye survived being shot point blank in the face with a cannonball by Pirate Blackbeard. -Popeye survived being ran over and point blank cannon fire from a Sherman tank, and then proceeded to punch the tank into an oven and water heater. -In Egypt Popeye once punched a Mummy into bed-sheets hanging from a clothesline (there was no clothesline before the punch). -Popeye has punched alligators, dinosaurs, and mad bulls into full sets of leather luggage. -Popeye has punched a lion into a leopard skin fur coat. (and no, that’s not a typo, he punched a lion into leopard skin). -Popeye punched out a fire breathing dragon. -Popeye as a lumberjack chopped down a whole state full of redwood trees with his bare fists. -Popeye once jumped up and punched the man in the moon in the eye after Olive Oyl snubbed him for Bluto and the moon was laughing at his misfortune. -Also one time, when Popeye had to save his father (or "pappy" as he calls him), after eating spinach the two tore apart the very film the cartoon was taking place on and sent the primitive "Goon" people into oblivion by having them fall off it